Natural Warrior
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Shugo and Rena go after a legendary treasure only to find it's a Crimson Knight trap. With the help of Guardian Nature they escape, only to wind up in even more trouble. R&R
1. Logging In

Natural Warrior  
>Chapter 1: Logging In<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack/ or any of the characters involved except for Guardian N. Nature

Shugo logged in, the golden rings spinning around his body. He opened his eyes and before him was 'the world' the Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game that everybody seemed to be playing, including-

"Shugo!"

He turned around and running from behind him was Rena, his younger twin sister and a heavy-blader

He smiled to himself, ever since their parent's divorce him and Rena hadn't been able to see each other. This was the one time he could talk to his sister while actually 'seeing' her.

"Hey Rena, where are Ooka and the others?" He asked

"They're all busy with something in the real world and couldn't log on today." She replied as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Alright, so, what are we going to do today?" He asked

"Well, I heard about this special treasure in a cave dungeon. I thought that you'd maybe want to come." She said

Shugo nodded "Alright" he followed her out of the city and to one of the teleport gates.

"Forest Sanctuary!" Rena shouted holding up a hand, the golden rings formed around her head then scanned down her body making her disappear. Shugo did the same.

The two appeared in a small clearing inside a dark, luscious forest. The clearing was well lit by the sun's rays and throughout the surrounding trees birds could be heard chirping.

"Well, everything seems peaceful enough." Rena said as she and Shugo drew their weapons

"That's when you know something will-"

Shugo was cut off as a large crashing noise emitted from the north of them. They looked and saw birds fleeing the scene and dust rising into the sky. A loud _smash_ reached their ears as they wondered what was going on. They ran ahead and soon found a large beast that looked similar to a T-Rex engaged in combat with a smaller opponent, a boy who looked about 14, he was wearing green silk shirt and pants. He brought his hands up and large vines ripped themselves from the ground and began to strangle the beast. It attempted to roar and slash through the vines but the young character held his own and continued to apply pressure. Eventually the beast's energy dropped to 0 and it tired out allowing the young man to rip a tree from the ground and slam it into the giant monster's head killing it. As things returned to normal the young boy brushed himself off. He looked up and saw Shugo and Rena.

"Hello" he said to them

"H-hi…" Rena stammered holding up a hand

"Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Rena… and this is my older brother Shugo." She said introducing them

"Pleased to meet you both. My name is Guardian N. Nature." He replied with a bow

"What are you doing here?" Shugo asked

"I came here to help you two." He replied with a grin

"What do you mean?" Rena asked

"You seek the special treasure inside the Cave of the Forgotten correct?" He asked

"Yes…"

"Well there's a reason it's called the cave of the Forgotten." Nature told them "I'd prefer that you two didn't have that happen to you but I don't want to take the chance that it does. So I'm coming with you."

"Ok… the more the merrier… but, what are you exactly?" Shugo asked

"I'm a Guardian." He replied

"No, I mean your class." Shugo asked

"Oh… currently I am a Nature Wizard." He said "But I'm due to change any minute."

"Hmm…" Shugo sounded skeptical

"Oh come on Shugo, you saw him take down that monster. We need someone as powerful as this guy to help us out." She said

Shugo thought about it and decided his sister was right. He sighed "Fine."

Nature nodded his approval then bowed again "You won't regret your decision." He said

Shugo nodded to Rena who led the way. After 10 minutes of travel, and many monster battles, the trio arrived at the Cave of the Forgotten. Rena looked up at the vast expanse that towered above them. She shrugged and went inside. Shugo followed and Nature lagged a bit, but followed as well. Soon the trio was immersed in complete blackness. Shugo took a torch from his bag and struck it providing firelight to see by. The trio continued on unhindered now.

"So, what's this treasure supposed to be Rena?" Shugo asked

"It's said to be enough gold to keep a player happy his whole life." She said with glee

"That's never true. It's just so much gold that it seems you'll never run out… until you do." Nature told them

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport." She replied with a huff

A groaning sound suddenly echoed throughout the cave. "What was that?" Shugo asked

"It seems that we have company." Nature said lifting his hands

A large beetle burst forth from the darkness ahead. It roared once then attempted to smash them with its large head-horn. They jumped aside and the siblings drew their weapons ready for a fight. Nature landed and slid across the dirt. He clapped his hands and vines ripped through the hardened stone of the cave floor to bind the beast.

"Rena, Shugo, attack now!" He shouted

They nodded and charge shouting out their war-cries. They both jumped and slashed down the beetle's side causing an incredible amount of damage. Nature released his hands and the vines pulled away freeing the beetle to fall over on its uninjured side. It didn't get up. Shugo and Nature both gained a level after defeating it. Suddenly, surrounded in a white glow Nature began to change. His already green silk shirt and pants began to change into green leather, and his calm hair became spiky.

When it all faded Nature looked himself over. "Good, I'm now the Guardian Nature Class." He said to himself.

"What class? I've never heard of that one." Rena said

"Let's just say it's something private." He told them smiling

"Well don't let the crimson knights catch you. They'll ban you for hacking the game." Shugo warned

"Oh… I'd like to see them try." Nature said with a grin. "But anyway. We have a treasure to procure." He said walking past them. He was now a head taller than Rena and a head and a half taller than Shugo.


	2. Treasure?

Natural Warrior  
>Chapter 2: Treasure?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/ or any of the characters involved except for Guardian N. Nature

Nature led the duo through the dark cave, his sense of forlorn that he'd had before was gone now. Soon they reached a well lit room where before them were mountains of gold and treasure chests and jewels, and crowns, and all sorts of rare items and equipment.

"Wow! This is incredible!" Shugo shouted

"Yes. Yes it is… but it doesn't seem to set right with me." Nature told them

"What do you mean?" Rena asked

"Well. Think about it, why would the moderators give out something like this. With this much money a person would buy their best equipment and easily dispatch any monster in the world. With that in mind that player would quickly lose interest in the game and stop playing costing them a customer, and the longer they keep it alive the more people would do so." Nature explained "…Rena, where did you hear about this event from?" he asked

"An older character. He said that he'd tried to get it and didn't make it. He lost all his equipment and everything." Rena explained

"I knew it. Shugo! Rena! We need to get out of here! It's a-"

The door to the room suddenly shut as a large stone door slid down sealing them in.

"Trap…"

"Who's doing this?" Rena asked "The group who tried to bring out Aura and caused all the comas was finished. They're history."

"But that doesn't mean the Crimson knights won't leave you alone." Nature told them "Shugo did still hold the twilight bracer. Capable of turning any monster into a rare item. With that in hand it's a miracle he wasn't consumed by the power of it and tried to use it to his own advantage."

"I would never do something like that!" Shugo shouted

"But the crimson knights won't believe you. After how badly 'the world' has fallen since its release. The crimson knights believe no one is pure except for themselves and the administrators."

"Exactly right, hacker!" A knight's voice sounded off the walls

The gold disappeared as the swords and helms turned into crimson knights. The whole treasure had been the knights in disguise.

"So… looks like they sent a squad of the knights after us. What, no leader this time?" Nature asked

"We don't need an administrator to take down the likes of you." A knight said hefting his pole-arm

"Right!" the knights shouted in unison.

Nature sighed before leaning down. "Shugo… Rena… I need to talk to you later, but for now we need to get you guys out of here. I'll create a diversion and break the door, I want you two to run, I'll catch up with you later." Nature told them

"But, Nature, these guys are the crimson knights. If you get killed by them your account will be banned forever."

"Which is exactly why I won't get beat." He replied "Now, there's a small wooden fortress about three miles south of this cave. Go there and await further instructions."

The two were hesitant but nodded.

"Good." Nature turned to the crimson knights "So! Which one of you wants to go first?" He asked

They all roared a battle-cry the surged forward. Hefting Swords, Axes, Spears, Pole-Arms, and many other types of weapons.

Nature put his hands to the ground. "Nature's Embrace!'

A small green shockwave surged throughout the room. The door broke as large tendrils of plant-life surged forward wrapping themselves like giant cobra's around the knights. Rena and Shugo ran out of the cave and began to head southward to the wooden fort Nature had told them about. Nature grinned as his plan came to fruition. "Good." He turned to the crimson knights. "Are there any willing to follow me?" He asked

One knight managed to take a breath of air "None of us will swear our loyalty to the likes of a hacker like you!"

Nature sighed "Have it your way then." He turned and snapped his fingers. Everything seemed to silence as he did so. Soon the sound of breaking bones echoed throughout the cave. Along with the sound of men screaming in pain. Nature walked out and began to head southward. Piles of disfigured bodies of crimson knights laying in a heap in the 'treasure room'

Nature continued walking when he reached the fortress. "Hail!" He shouted lifting an arm and waving

Shugo looked up above the ramparts and smiled seeing Nature. "Come on up!" He shouted as the bridge lowered. A squad of green-colored crimson knights greeted Nature with grins and smiles.

"Who are these people?" Rena asked

"We're the Forest Knights!" They shouted in unison

"My personal army. Don't tell the Guardians about this place when you meet them." Nature said walking in and lifting his hand. The drawbridge closed and soon the small army heard the sound of rushing water. They looked through the windows and saw a moat had formed around the castle.

"Lord Nature really is something!" One of the knights said

"No kidding." Another replied

Nature smirked to himself as he walked toward the interior building of the castle. "Shugo! Rena! Come." He said as he opened a door with the flick of his wrist. Rena and Shugo followed him inside and found a long hallway with doors on the left and right. Nature opened one of these and led them inside. It was a large conference room.

"Sit." Nature told them fanning a hand toward the table and the many chairs.

They did so.

Nature said down nearby "Now. To discuss business. In three hours the crimson knights will come back and attempt to take this castle." Nature told them

"How do you know that?" Shugo asked

"Don't ask questions. Just listen. In three months time I will return to this fortress. I want you two to be ready because I will take you somewhere you've never gone before, but I warn you now that it will be dangerous. It'll be a war."


	3. Liberations

Natural Warrior  
>Chapter 3: Liberations<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/ or any of the characters involved except for Guardian N. Nature

"A war!" Shugo shouted "You expect two kids to help in a war?"

"No. I except you and Rena to help in the war." Nature replied "After all you've been through you really consider yourself kids? If so I came to the wrong place."

"No, but. A war, that's deadly. We could die." Rena said

"No, you can't. Only I can die in that war. If you were to meet the criteria of 'dead' you would wake up in your bed and remember everything up to that point in your life. After that you'd go on living your life as normal. At least until one of us Guardians shows up." Nature said with a grin at the old joke

"So then. What kind of war is it?" Shugo asked

"What kind of war do you think? The classical good versus evil. We, the Guardians that is, are a group that tries to help worlds, like this one, live their own lives and allow them to grow at their own pace. The Dark Guardians, our sworn enemies, are ones who seek power and the ability to keep it. They would take the worlds and turn the residents into slaves and soldiers for their own gain. We Guardians fight to prevent that." Nature said

"So, Why do you need us?" Shugo asked

"Well, We figured that it's a little un-fair to have us fight _for_you all the time and never tell you that we're doing it. So we figured we'd let you fight for yourselves for once. We'll help of course, but almost every Guardian has been sent to a world to gather up recruits to help fight the Dark Guardians." Nature explained

"That's some pretty deep stuff."Rena said to herself as she held her head

"Yes. It can be intimidating to some, but I trust that you two are able to handle it." Nature replied "So, in three months time I will return to 'the world' and seek you at this castle. If you are not here or decline my offer I will leave without a word, if you accept then you know the risks." He stood up as he finished and stepped out of the conference room. "I'll leave you two to decide what you'll do about the here and now. Remember, we have a large force of crimson knights coming for you in a few hours." Nature said

He left and Shugo looked at Rena "What do you think sis?" He asked

"Well… I… I don't know. This is all really overwhelming, I mean, other worlds? I find that part a little hard to believe, but these 'dark Guardians' they seem to worry Nature so I know he's not making that part up."

"Even so. To join a war is a little-"

"Extreme?"

"Yeah…"

"So then what do we do?" Rena asked

"Well. You remember what Nature said. We have three months to decide that. Right now we have the crimson knights to worry about that." Shugo said

Rena nodded and stood slamming her hands on the table "So! We have a whole army of crimson knights who want to ban us? I say let 'em try!" she shouted with a smile

Shugo looked at her worriedly at first, but then he smiled to himself remembering how his sister could be at times.

"And as for Nature's war? We need to help him! He helped us today. And he'll help us again in a few hours. We need to repay him." Rena explained

"Sounds like a plan." Shugo nodded

Nature walked back into the conference room. "So, you two have come to a decision?"

They both looked at him, determination set in their faces. "We'll help."

"Good!" Nature shouted clapping his hands together. A smile forming on his face. "If you'll follow me then." He led them out of the conference room to a smaller room off to the side. Inside was an armory. Swords, axes, bows and quivers full of arrows lined the walls.

"This is my personal storage of weapons that the Nature Knights use. They're a lot stronger than anything you can find here in the 'the world' I'd like you two to use these in the battle ahead. You'll find the armor and weapons that are fit for your character over there." He pointed his finger at a small annex that was labeled "Shugo and Rena"

"I've got some business to attend to with the defences. I'll leave you two to try out your new armor." He said before leaving.

Rena looked with Shugo to the area ahead. They stepped into the annex and before them were two dressing rooms each with a stool next to the curtain that served as a door. On the stool were boxes marked with their names. They stepped forward and took the boxes into the rooms and changed. A few minutes later they stepped out, their normal armor and equipment were in the boxes, they set these down on the stools and looked at each other.

Shugo was astounded to see Rena. She was wearing a full suit of green steel armor complete with a full helm that had three slits down the face for her to see out of. She looked like a menacing warrior that you could never tell was a sweet girl underneath the outer- shell of her armor.

"So? How do I look?" Rena asked spinning on the spot. As she twirled Shugo caught a glance at a large sheath on her back. The handle of a sword protruded from the top.

"You look really intimidating Rena." Shugo said a little awkwardly.

She stopped and stared at him "You look a little sneaky Shugo."

Shugo's normally poufy hat was missing from his head. His baggy clothes were replaced with shirt and pants that had small amounts of armor plating on the front and back. At his side were two daggers held in small sheaths. All of this was green.

"Well, you two certainly look the part." Nature said as he stepped inside the annex. "Our guests are here… shall we go greet them?"


	4. Partings

Natural Warrior  
>Chapter 4: Partings<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/ or any of the characters involved except for Guardian N. Nature

Nature led the siblings in their new armor toward the battlements. There they saw the small force of about fifty Nature Knights hurriedly working to prepare the castle for battle. They passed the trio the knights shooting off quick salutes at Nature when they were able. Nature led the twins up to the top of the battlements and pointed his finger toward a rising column of smoke.

"That's the enemy camp. They're preparing for the battle ahead." He said "Once they're ready they'll begin their march towards us."

"How long do we have?" Shugo asked, seriousness in his voice.

"From my scouts reports, they suggest about a half hour. That's why the knights are so busy running around." Nature said pointing below to the still scurrying forms of the knights.

Shugo looked down then at Nature "What can we do to help?" He asked

Nature thought for a moment. "Well… I believe you should go talk to Saymour about that. He's in charge of the castle's defenses."

"Saymour it is then." Rena stated, her voice echoing out of the metal helmet

"He'll be in the war room about now, the highest room in the tower, so that we he can see the battle and how many of the enemy is coming." Nature replied

Shugo nodded memorizing in the directions on how to get there as Nature explained the path. Nature bade them farewell before he jumped over the wall to go check on the enemy to see how much damage he could do. Shugo and Rena followed Nature's directions and eventually found Saymour in the war room. He was over-looking a map of the surrounding forest, putting little pieces on the board to test strategies and their defenses against them. He looked up after a few minutes and noticed Shugo and Rena

"Ah, the young lord and miss. What can I do for you?" He asked standing up straight

"We're looking for ways to help." Shugo explained

"Hm…" He thought about it for a moment, putting a hand to his chin. "Well, as far as I know we have a few men working on preparing the weapons. They could use some help there." He said

"I'm on it!" Rena shouted before rushing out the door.

"There's also the knights working on the automated defenses." Saymour

"Automated?" Shugo asked

"Yes. They're defenses that are set up by lord Nature himself. They trigger automatically when the enemy reaches a certain point around the castle."

The sound of men screaming in agony reached their ears.

"What was that?" Saymour asked walking to a window. He looked down and saw the crimson knights were scattering around the castle.

"They're here!" He shouted running down the stairs grabbing his pole-arm.

Shugo followed him and they reached the ground floor in time to see the drawbridge burst open. Crimson Knights began to pour in. The Nature Knights began to engage

"Where's Nature?" Rena asked as she ran up to Shugo and Saymour

"I don't know, but we need to get them out of the castle and re-fortify." Saymour said before charging forward to assist his fellow knights.

A Crimson Knight charged at Shugo and Rena his sword at the ready. Rena drew her heavy-blade and slashed the man down the chest cutting through his armor instantly. He turned gray then disappeared.

"Wow… that sword is really powerful." Shugo said watching as the Knight died.

"I know. I'll have to thank Nature later." Rena said before charging into the fray.

"Shugo!" Nature's voice sounded above him

Shugo looked up to see Nature on the battlements. He quickly turned and punched a Crimson Knight in the face. He pointed to Shugo's left. Shugo looked to his left and drew his knives in an instant. A Crimson Knight had tried to hit him while his back was turned. He slashed him with his knives killing him instantly. Nature dropped down next to him as a lone silhouette approached. A larger knight, with spikes on his helmet appeared.

"Who are you?" Nature asked

"I am the leader of these Knights." He replied as he drew a giant sword from his back

Shugo took a step forward but Nature stopped him. He glared at the knight before he stepped forward himself. He held his hands out and a chain appeared around his left hand. He clenched it in a fist, the chain continued to his right hand where he held it in an open palm. On the end was a huge steel ball with green X's on a buckle in the center. He hefted it above his head and began to swing it.

"My name is Guardian N. Nature, wielder of the Guardatite Mace. You have caused great evil among this world and now you must pay!"

"I'll pay? You will pay for hacking all of this into 'the world'. This castle, these knights, that weapon, your abilities. All of it will be deleted!" The knight charged forward ready with his sword.

He swung at Nature, but he countered by bringing the chain down in time to block. He swung the ball around and hit the man in the head sending him flying, the chain wrapped around the blade and snapped it in half as the leader tried to take the sword with him. He slammed into the wall, a broken hilt in his right hand. The steel blade fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Nature walked up to him slowly and, spinning the ball. He swung it above his head then brought it down on the man's stomach shattering his ribs. The leader fell limp against the wall, his hilt dropping. Nature turned and swung his mace out knocking over a whole battalion of Crimson Knights. Soon the battle ended as Nature and the low morale of the Crimson Knights caused them to flee or die. Shugo and Rena approached Nature with reports of victory. Nature smiled at them as he began to fade.

"Nature! What's happening?" Rena asked

"Time for me to go. Just wait three months like I told you to." Nature said with a smile. "Oh, and don't use my armor or weapons, then the knight's really be after you."

They nodded and smiled as he faded away. They returned the armor and weapons to their boxes and put back on their old equipment, bade farewell to Saymour and the Nature Knights before returning to the city and logging out.

Nature appeared in the small room with the rest of the Guardians who'd completed their tasks.

"Finally! The Heavy Guy appears!" Fire shouted grinning

"Hello Fire, Earth." Nature said with a nod to them

"Water." He bowed to her "Death, Time." He bowed low to them both.

"Lightning." He grasped the yellow Guardian's forearm as Lightning did the same. They both tried to hit the other with their respective powers. Nature's vines shrunk back as Lightning's static fizzled out. He let go and approached Gatescholar.

"Rena and Shugo?" He asked without looking up from his book

"Mission accomplished sir. They've agreed to help." Nature replied with a bow.

"Good." Gatescholar told him


End file.
